Emotional Battles
by KingStacks
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over. But with Fred dying the Weasley family is suffering from the loss. All of this happens while Ginny and Harry build their relationship beyond just sex. Rated M for future sex scenes. HP/GW RW/HG
1. After The Battle

A/N: This is my first FanFic, so the first chapter may be a bit short, so sorry. I'm also looking for a Beta reader. If you are interested please let me know. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 1: After The Battle

His rapid footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway that was dimly lit by the few candles that still remained on their candelabras. He quickly rounded a corner and continued running, loudly thinking, 'please... please let her be okay...'. He finally came to the door that he was searching for: The Infirmary. He burst through the door, receiving several surprised gazes from the people who surrounded the bed directly in front of him.

"Ginny! Where's Ginny?" He panted.

As if in reply, a tall boy with a messy head of orange-red hair, (who he recognized as Ron Weasley, his best friend) and a girl with long, bushy brown hair (who he also recognized as Hermione Granger, his other best friend) parted from the side of the bed, bringing Ginny Weasley into view. He ran over to her and took her hand.

"Ginny? Ginny?" he desperately asked.

After a few moments her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes frantically searched the room, as she jolted upright in the dark, dim lit room.

"HARRY!" she shouted frantically, tears rapidly filling her eyes as she searched for him in the sea of faces staring back at her. Finally finding him, grasping her hand, She jumped on him and enclosed him in a tight hug, weeping silently on his shoulder.

"He's dead Harry! F-F-Fred is dead! I thought t-they had you t-t-too... I was s-so s-scared... thought they k-k-k-" She struggled to say this last part, "killed you!" She was openly sobbing now, something Harry thought, was very rare.

"H-He was fighting, with Percy..." She said looking at him through bloodshot and puffy eyes, "and Percy... M-Made him l-l-laugh... a j-joke about resigning f-from the M-M-Ministry... and then the wall... wasn't moving... Oh Harry!" She sobbed throwing herself back into his comforting embrace.

He smoothed her hair behind her ear, and tightly embraced her. The pain from this statement shot through him like a knife; Fred was gone, that's it... No bringing him back. They sat like this for a while longer, until Professor Pomfrey asked them to leave so Ginny could rest. Harry planted a slight kiss on Ginny's lips (causing Ron to awkwardly look away) and left with the crowd.

[1 Month Later...]

It was a beautiful mid-summer day on the beach; the waves crashed against the shore, and the water was a perfectly clear sky blue. There was only one blanket that was spread out on the blazing sand, and the two people on it were locked in a furiously passionate kiss.

"Harry?" the girl asked as they broke apart for a moment of air.

"Yes Ginny?" He replied looking a bit disappointed that they had stopped.

"Do you think we could... You know...If you want to..." She said quietly, her face flushing deeply with color at the thought of what she was asking.

Harry gave her a knowing look and in reply, flipped her on to her back, earning him a half surprised, half aroused gasp from her. He locked her in another kiss as he slid his hand up the side of her thigh, only breaking from the kiss to lay smaller ones on her cheek, neck, and collarbone.

"Harry..." She moaned into his mouth when he reconnected their kiss, running a hungry hand through his hair.

His hand had now found it's way to her bikini top, and was slipping underneath it, finding her taut pink nipple and rubbing it between his thumb and index finger, his other arm now kneading her other breast. Ginny was beginning to softy moan through the kiss. He broke the kiss once more after pulling the tied string to her top, and began to suck on her still taut nipple, eliciting a slightly louder gasp and then moans from Ginny.

"Harry... I... Feel it... Coming..." She stammered out through her feeling of pure ecstasy.

"Ginny..." he said quietly.

"Harry... It's..." she continued, her eyes closed and not hearing him.

"Ginny." He said louder.

"Yes Harry?" She said softly feeling her climax peak.

"GINNY!"

"Huh?!" She said her eyes snapping open to find she wasn't on a beautiful beach, but in her small room in the burrow, with the sun shining brightly through her window. Although Harry was lying next to her, he was not kissing her like she thought he was. It was a dream. Ginny's face flushed in a mixture of sadness and longing.

"You ruined it" she pouted quietly.

"Ruined what?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "You kept saying my name, and you were sweating, so I thought you were having a nightmare.

"I was dreaming of-" She hesitated at the end wondering if she should tell him.

"Of what?" he said, a slight smirk on his face. He already had an idea of what it was.

"Us... Snogging... and you were... hand... my bikini top..." she recalled fragments of the dream with a deep red flush to her cheeks. Harry took this same flush upon hearing these fragments.

"Well," he began, inching nearer to her, "you don't have to dream of us snogging..."

She smirked a bit at this. "Oh really?" she was inching closer too now, until their noses were touching. He closed his eyes and gave her a light kiss on the lips, and she returned it, and he threw his arm around her waist and she cupped his face in her hands as they broke into a furious kiss. Someone who saw them from a distance would have confused them to be to otters fighting over a fish. Ginny began to moan.

"Harry... I think we should go to breakfast first. Mum'll kill us if she comes looking for us and finds us snogging on my bed..." she panted, disappointed to have to be the one to break them apart, because she knew that if she let it continue, Ms. Weasley would walk in on quite a furious shagging.

"Yeah... We can finish this later." Harry punctuated this with a wink, making Ginny smile, both from the wink and the thought of what was to come when 'later' arrived.

They both got out of bed and made their way to the door, taking just a minute or two to snog once more. It wasn't that nobody knew they were dating, but they didn't want to be snogging in front of the whole family did they? And so, with one last loving glance being exchanged between the two of them, they stepped out of the room...

A/N: This is my first chapter of many to come so don't be mad about how I ended it. The story will be rated M for future mature scenes. Thanks and plz review!


	2. The Meaning of Ginny's Dream

A/N: My point in the beginning go this chapter is to recognize the relevance of Ginny's dream, as well as Harry and Ginny taking their relationship to the next level. (This means lemon scenes for those of you who didn't get it.) Let the chapter begin!

Chapter 2: The Meaning of Ginny's Dream

Harry and Ginny had decided to take a walk to the great oak that they had grown to enjoy visiting every opportunity they got; it sat a couple minutes walk away from the Burrow, and gave Harry and Ginny a perfect place to seek privacy. This day was one of those days, one where these two young lovers were locked in a passionate and love filled french kiss. Harry was the one to break the kiss and the silence in one go.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" He asked still slightly panting from their enduring kiss. Ginny had the feeling she knew where this was going.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked nervously.

"Well... It's just that... It's been a week since you had that dream, and you still don't want to tell me why it was you were so embarrassed about it after I woke you up." Her anticipation had been correct, he was asking her about that... dream. At the thought of it she went blood red in the face again, recalling all the vivid details of the explicit dream.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked him

"Because we need to discuss this. If it had this much of an effect on you then it must mean something." Harry said sternly.

"You want to know what happened in the dream?" She began sounding rather frustrated, "We almost shagged. There. We were snogging, I asked you if you wanted to shag, and you began feeling me up, like on my thighs, and you were kissing my neck, my ears, my collarbone... Then you slid your hand underneath my bra, and..." Her voice began to trail off here, "you were sucking my breasts, and feeling them up... and you were about to move down... There. But then you woke me up." She finished with a sigh.

"Ginny... Why didn't you..." He began, a look sort of look of betrayal.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Harry... You've got no idea how much I... How much I Love You." She said as if she was lifting a great weight off of her shoulders. "I've wanted to do it with you for so long now, and I wanted you to make the first move, but..." She cut herself off here. "Why Harry?" she said, the slightest tremble in her voice. "Why don't you try with me? Am I not good enough? Are my breasts or my bum not big enough for you?" She said the tremble in her voice growing now.

"It's not that at all Ginny! It's just-" he was cut off by Ginny who was struggling to hold her tears back.

"It's just what?! I love you Harry! Isn't that enough for you?" She said pressing herself in to his warm embrace, searching for some kind of comfort in this sea of uncertainty.

"Ginny..." He began softly, "I... I do love you, but the reason why I haven't tried anything is because I wasn't sure how YOU'D react if I did. And I didn't want to risk taking that chance making it seem like I was rushing things." He quickly explained to her, her face brightening instantly when she heard those three words, after that, everything was muffled and silent.

'He DOES love me...' she thought to herself, 'He loves me!' Her excitement rapidly growing along with a newfound warmness in the pit of her stomach. She looked up to Harry her tears freely flowing now, but these were tears of joy, as she thrust herself into a furious kiss with Harry. She was moaning softly now.

"Harry... Does this mean..." She said gathering her breath

"Hmmm... Let me put it like this." He said with a sly smile, and began kissing her along her ear, collarbone, and neck, slowly allowing his hand to make it's way up her exposed thigh (she was wearing a pair of short to accommodate for the hot weather) and slowly up to her breast.

"Oh Harry..." she moaned in realization of what he was doing.

"Is this how it went? Am I doing it right?" He asked as he came up from kissing her collarbone.

"Yes... But- Ohhh..." She cut herself off to moan in pleasure. "Why are you... trying..." It was Harry who cut her off this time.

"I'm picking up where we left off... or where you left off." he said letting her bra fall to the side, and beginning to suck on her breast. He allowed his free hand to wander to the button that held Ginny's shorts on and to undo it; to which she put no resistance, but actually helped him by shimmying out of them, leaving only her under garments on.

'She wants this too... She wants it to happen..' Harry thought excitedly as he threw her shorts on top of her bra and shirt, all of which were lying on the grass next to their picnic blanket, and allowed his free hand to go to her pleasure area, and used his fingers to work her clit.

"Harry!" She half shouted in pleasure grabbing his head and pulling it closer to her. 'Its coming..' she thought to herself. 'Ohhh God it coming.' and so it did; she reached a furious climax that brought a loud shout of pleasure, leaving her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she let it pass. "Oh Harry..." she slowly moaned and pulled him in for another kiss. However they were now rubbing against each other and she felt it. Harry's erection was rubbing against her entrance through his gym shorts.

"Wow..." she whispered as she broke the kiss gazed at it.

He flushed a deep shade of red at this. "Don't stare... It's embarrassing..." he said looking away.

She gave a slight chuckle at this. "You're so innocent Harry." she said softly as she tried to regain eye contact with him. She slid her hand through the leg of his shorts and softly enclosed his length in her hand, receiving a sharp intake of breath from Harry. He quickly looked back to her,

"Ginny, are sure you want to do this?" Harry asked as if he needed some sort of excuse to take it further.

"Harry... Of course I do. You know I wouldn't want to do this with anyone el-" she was cut off here as Harry pulled her into another rough kiss. This was different from all the others though, he kissed her as if... as if he was _hungry_ for her. He was furiously kneading her breasts, eliciting a sharp gasp from Ginny, both from shear pleasure and great surprise.

"Harry! Don't stop!" she breathed out. "Uh..." she began to moan softly here.

Harry allowed his hand to slip through her shorts and her underwear, and began to softly massage her clit. Ginny's mind was going blank and her body numb, and she could feel her climax approaching at an alarming rate.

"HARRY!" she shouted as she reached her climax. Her entire body was now shuddering with pleasure. "Harry... I'm... I'm ready for it..." she said as she attempted to pull his clothes after removing the last piece of hers.

"Are you su-" Harry began but was quickly cut off by Ginny,

"YES HARRY, I'M SURE!" she said angrily. Harry's expression brightened a bit at how much se wanted to do this with him. He allowed her to pull off his boxers, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Now, You're absolutely sure-" He said looking at her once more.

"Holy Shit Harry!" Ginny shouted getting angrier still.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He said with a small chuckle.

"Stop teasing me like that just put it in." she said in a sort of desperate tone.

"I'm not just going to jam inside, isn't the first time supposed to hurt?" Harry said a bit of genuine worry in his voice.

"Harry, listen to me very closely: I. Don't. Ca-" He cut her off abruptly and thrust inside her with a mighty shove, forcing a sharp, painful gasp from Ginny's throat.

"I told you, it's supposed to hurt..." He said panting from the sudden feeling of pleasure it brought him, and quickly began wiping a trickle of blood that appeared around the entrance to her sex with the inside of his boxers. Ginny was slowly panting, trying to regain her wits; Harry's sudden entry into herself had brought a great mixture of pain and pleasure. Eventually she finally said, "Keep... Moving..." and Harry heeded her demand. He began to slowly move out, and slowly back in as well. Ginny's mind was completely blank, all she could think of was this moment she was sharing with Harry, this moment of true passion and love they were sharing with each other. This was the same for Harry, except he felt the need to voice these feelings.

"Ginny... I... I need to... to tell you something..." He began, as he continued thrusting. Ginny's tongue had gone numb in pure ecstasy, and she was having difficulty to coherently say words.

"Yeth 'Arry?" She moaned, struggling to focus on him, as her climax was inching nearer and nearer.

"I... I..." His climax was there, he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Harry..." Ginny's climax was a moment away, but Harry couldn't hold on any longer.

"I love you Ginny!" He shouted as he released with a final thrust, and in saying this, boosted Ginny's sexual feeling and released her climax. It was a heavenly feeling for both of them, nothing could break them apart... They would sit like this forever if they could... This was their moment... No one would-

"What the ruddy hell?!" shouted a voice a few feet away.

"Oh my word!" cried another voice from the same distance. Harry and Ginny both shot a dreadfully surprised gaze at the speakers, and found them to be no other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who appeared to be walking hand in hand, broken apart only by the sight in front of them. Ron's ears had gone a dark shade of blood red at the sight of Harry on top of his sister, shagging her. "Ron... we can explain..." they both said panicking and in near unison, but Ron had already turned around and was now running back to the Burrow. Ginny had pulled the blanket over herself to cover her exposed skin, and Harry had pulled on his boxers, so Hermione would be able to speak to them without blushing at the sight of them.

"He's not angry at you Harry, he's just mad that you hadn't told him this is where your relationship stood." Hermione explained as Harry seemed down-trodden.

"I'm his best mate, what was I supposed to do? Walk up to him and say 'Hey Ron, Ginny and I are just going to take a walk into the woods for a quick shag, you don't mind do you? No? Thanks!' How would that sound to you?" He said, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Harry, love, it's alright. It's because you're best mates that I'm sure he'll forgive you." Ginny told him this laying her hand on his, and she pulled him up to get re-dressed. Then hand-in-hand with Ginny, and with Hermione in tow, they began the long and anxious walk back to the Burrow; Harry anticipating how his conversation with Ron with go...

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, follow, tweet, re-tweet, and all that good stuff! Next Chap. coming soon.

-KingStacks XD


	3. Resolutions

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, my computer gave out on me and I didn't get a new one until Christmas a few days ago. But hey, now I'm back! And now, without further ado, the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Resolutions

Harry stood in front of the wooden door to Ron's small room in the Burrow, at which he had arrived just a few moments ago. He stood there for only a moment more before he raised his fist to knock, but before his knuckles could hit the cold wood, Ron's voice sounded out from behind it.

"Come in." He called rather indifferently.

Harry, accepting his best mate's invitation, slowly entered the dimly lit space. The curtain on the other side of the room was drawn over the window over which it was placed, blocking out most of the sunlight to which it had previously permitted to entrance. Ron sat on his lumpy four-poster bed with his back to Harry, his front facing this light deprived window, and as Harry opened his mouth to speak Ron quickly cut him off.

"You could've told me you know. About how you guys were already were at the point." His voice came out in a near whisper.

Harry smirked, spotting his opportunity to brighten the mood.

"You know, that's the exact same thing that Hermione told me." He said this as he walked over to Ron and took a seat beside him, staring at the window the same way Ron was.

"Did she? Wow, she really is starting to rub off on me." Ron replied with a sad half smile, grateful for the distraction, however small it was, that Harry had provided.

"Yeah... But Ron listen," Harry began turning serious once more, "my whole reason for not telling you that My and Ginny's relationship was at that point was that I didn't know how you would react to the news, and chances were that you would take it... well," he paused here for a moment, "the way you are now. My greatest fear was that you would feel betrayed and not want Ginny and I to be together anymore, and I wasn't willing to risk my relationship with neither you nor Ginny." Harry finished, now gazing down at his sneakers.

"And you thought not telling me wasn't going to risk our relationship? You were just planning not to tell me at all?" Ron said, his voice slowly rising angrily, as he began gazing at Harry, an equally angry look etched on his face.

"No! I mean- yes, we were! But we just..." Harry was stumbling with his words as he attempted to remain calm, and explain what him and Ginny had discussed when Harry had brought this topic to Ginny's attention before their first sexual encounter.

"Just what Harry? Just going to let me find you two in the middle of a good shag? Because if that's the case you sure as bloody hell succeeded!" Ron's voice was at a shout now, the thought of Harry's distraction completely vanishing from his mind.

"I figured that after long enough you would put two and two and realize that we've been together long enough that you wouldn't be surprised to find out that we'd been shagging since we returned from Hogwarts!" Harry replied, his tone rising to a shout as well.

"Well it would've been nice to know that your best mate had considered your feelings on him shagging your sister rather than keeping it a secret from you!" Ron's face was tinting red now.

"How was I supposed to tell you?!" Harry shouted defensively, "Walk up to you and say, 'Hey Ron, Ginny and I were just about to go into the woods for a good shag, you okay with that? Yeah? Okay thanks!' I couldn't tell you face to face, what kind of friend would that make me? I'm sorry Ron, but I had to keep it a secret from you!" Harry finished, every word passing through angering him further and further.

For a moment they sat there, staring at each other, searching each other's eyes for some reason to forgive one another; they both didn't want to be fighting their best mate. But in the end, following several dead silent moments, neither of them could swallow their pride and apologize. Ron simply could not let go that sight of his sister... _riding _his best mate, and it was this thought that had brought his anger in full circle, and he no longer shared any of Harry silent hopes or intentions of reconciling with one another.

"I shouldn't have expected any different... It's just like back at Hogwarts isn't it? Just like Dumbledore; always keeping secrets from the ones closest to you, yet you expect that they don't keep any from you, and look how he ended up because of it." Ron's voice dripped poison as he gazed angrily in to Harry's bright blue eyes.

Harry watched him get up and stalk towards the door and continued to watch him as he slowly opened it, hovering at the doorway for a moment, his back still turned towards Harry, and silently spoke to him over his shoulder,

"I don't care what you do with Ginny anymore, she's her own person and decides what she does for herself, and I have no control over that. But so help me Almighty God Harry if you hurt her in anyway, shape, or form, Boy Who Lived or not, I swear I will kill you with my own bare hands." He punctuated his sentence by slamming the door and stomping down the stairs, leaving Harry sitting alone and silent.

As Harry sat there alone, he thought of the argument that had just happened between the two of them, and how angry Ron probably was at him right now. He thought of apologizing to Ron; he didn't like the feeling of not having a best mate. 'I should probably go find him' he thought to himself, and so finally, he gathered himself, got up and made towards the door to leave the room. He then left in search of his best mate.

"I've already told you, I don't feel like speaking to him right now." Ron said to an exasperated Hermione and Ginny who had spent the last five minutes after finding him in a room hidden from view in the cellar, trying to convince him to go find Harry and sort things out between the two of them.

"Come on Ron! You two are best mates, You shouldn't be arguing like this!" Ginny said desperately.

"Exactly added Hermione, "You two have been best mates since you boarded the Hogwarts Express together, it's not right for you two to be arguing with each other! Especially just because you walked in on them shagging? So what! They're young adults with hormones running rampant, and they love each other! Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't just put two and two together and figure out for yourself that Harry and Ginny were shagging." Hermione explained, giving Ron a slight feeling of remorse at the repeat of Harry's words.

"And Ron you shouldn't be mad at Harry anyway! I'm my own person, and you shouldn't be mad at Harry OR me for shagging; it's our decision what we do with our bodies. Besides, its not like Harry forced himself on me; I was the one who initiated the whole thing; he just fed into it and let himself go. He did bring up how you might feel about us making love, but I brushed him off and told him that you probably wouldn't care anyway. So if anything, blame me, not him." Ginny explained all this to Ron, who refused to look her in the eye because of the anger that he felt just as much towards Ginny as he did towards Harry.

"But he still-" Ron began only to be quickly cut off by Hermione, who had become quite annoyed now,

"We get it Ron! He didn't tell you, and that's why you're mad, but think of it like this: If I were Harry's sister and we had just started making love-" Hermione had began but was interrupted by Ginny.

"You two've been shagging?" she said in a small voice, her cheeks tinting slightly red at the thought of it.

Hermione's face had gone blood red, "Never mind that!" She shouted, angry at herself for letting the fact slip, "Anyway, how would YOU have started the conversation?" Hermione said with an air of finality.

Ron seemed to consider this for a moment, turning the idea of this in any direction possible in his mind, trying to work out the validity of this new style of reasoning presented to him by Hermione, trying to work out if it was really a passable reason for being left in the dark. But in the end, Ron could find no hole in her logic; Hermione's superior reasoning had won over his own. He wouldn't have been able to bing up the idea anymore than Harry could, and quite honestly, he really did feel like a naive git for not figuring it out for himself.

"Alright, alright, I'll apologize to Harry being being such a dense git." Ron said exhaling heavily, receiving elated gazes from Hermione and Ginny, and so, they set off to find Ron's best mate.

"Harry!" Ron called to him. They had been searching for half an hour when they finally found him leaning against the same tree that Ron had found Ginny and him at.

Harry jumped at the sound of his name, and turned to see Ron, tailed by Hermione and Ginny, and a smile began to slowly began to spread across their faces. They ran to each other, embracing one another as one would a long lost sibling. They both began to fumble out their apologies, but in the end they both fell silent and laughed at each others inability to properly state their apologies, but they both understood what the other meant to say.

Ginny sighed, "Isn't it nice to have our boys together again?" finally removing the stress of the situation from her shoulders.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Hermione agreed, as they watched the two renewed best mates joke with each other like nothing had ever happened.

"So uh... How is Ron in the sack?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear through a poorly hidden smirk.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted in astonishment, jumping away from her and looking at her with an expression of utter surprise.

Harry and Ron had looked at them to see why Hermione had called Ginny's name so loudly, but only saw Ginny clutching her gut in one hand and her mouth with the other, tears running down her cheeks while she was rolling on the ground in laughter, and for some reason Hermione was yelling at her about how "that was none of her business"; whatever that meant, Harry and Ron didn't know.

"wha'dya think that's all about?" Ron said keeping his gaze on the two of them, still confused.

"I dunno... you're guess is as good as mine." Harry replied also holding his gaze on the both of them.

They finally both turned to each other, smirked, and said in unison, "Women.", and they stood there for another moment before they both broke back into laughter.

A/N: There are still plenty of chapters to go so don't worry about a shortage of this fic, and trust me it only gets more interesting from here; the next chapter is filled with deceit, betrayal, and all that spicy stuff that makes a good love story intriguing, as well as the return of a character that was thought to be forgotten following the end of the original trilogy. Until then, review, follow, and favorite! I love to hear your opinions!

-KingStacks


End file.
